


Great Minds Think Alike

by sohini96



Series: The Detective Chronicles [1]
Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, England (Country), Literature, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/pseuds/sohini96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes. Hercule Poirot. Two of the greatest detectives ever seen in literature. But unfortunately they lived a century apart. But what if they were around at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

June 7th, London, 1925  
The cobbled streets of London bustled with activity as the common folk set about their working day, the middle class went off to their cushy jobs and the nobility went off to do, well, nothing in particular. Sherlock Holmes, however, classified himself as none of these, and henceforth sat indolently on a chair in his disgracefully untidy apartment on Baker Street, smoking a pipe while listening to his favourite recording of Offenbach’s Barcarolle on the gramophone. It was one of his most effective pieces in helping him ponder unsolvable crimes, but as of now work had sadly dried up. He had solved all the sensational crimes of the day and now with Watson busy in his marital life and medical practice he found himself alone and idle.

A blue haze filled the room as Holmes mentally relived some of most challenging yet satisfying cases. There were many of them, that was certain, but a few had stood out so much that even he, the great Sherlock Holmes, arguably the greatest detective England had ever seen, had almost been forced to admit defeat. Those were the ones he treasured the most. However, doubts unbidden began to creep into his mind. Would he truly remain the best for long? Inwardly he thought of course, but his logic thought otherwise. There was another detective on the scene as of late, some foreigner who, although relatively new, had solved the crimes that Holmes himself had rejected on the basis of being ‘too easy’. But this other fellow had proved otherwise, and was vital in solving cases which would have otherwise gone unsolved. He would have to be watched, and watched closely, Holmes surmised. But how can I do that when I don’t even know who or where he is?

He was about to find out.

The door of the flat suddenly swung open with a large crash, letting in an astonished Watson, who, red-faced from running from his chambers, now promptly deposited himself prostrate on the carpet. Not used to such antics, Holmes carefully stowed his pipe and walked over to assess the scene, asking with interest, ‘Where’s the fire, John? And aren’t you supposed to be enjoying your new blissful life with Mary? Surely there can’t be trouble in paradise already?’. After a suitable interval and much panting, Watson finally sat up and was able to form a coherent response. ‘Actually, Sherlock, we were having a splendid time. But the moment Mary read the papers she absolutely forced me out of the house and to you to tell you the news’. Bemused, Holmes asked ‘News? What news? Surely there aren’t any new crimes to be solved?’ Watson, shocked at this lack of observance, replied ‘Haven’t you read the papers at all, Holmes? There’s a new detective in London. Splendid chap. You must have heard of him, surely. His name’s Poirot. Hercule Poirot. A Belgian, from what I’ve gleaned so far. And he’s moving from the countryside into this very street this afternoon. Too quiet for him out there, I assume’. 

Holmes almost fell into his chair in shock. He immediately retrieved his violin from its spot behind the cupboard and began to shadow play a chromatic scale. Life was about to get a lot more interesting. He’d best prepare for this possible challenger.


End file.
